Divergent No-War (FourTris)
by ChildOfClato
Summary: This is a fanfiction if there was no war in divergent. I know there is a lot of these but this one will be more descriptive in ways and I will be more into it. It will also be longer. Rated M for language, later lemons, implied lemons, and just violence. Will be citrusy but mostly fluff.


Chapter 1 (Divergent No-War)

Tris POV

_Will and Christina kiss, a little to sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get beaming._

_"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he says._

_"You know," I say, "I really don't care." I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. It is the best moment of my life._

* * *

And at that moment I know I love Tobias. I Beatrice Prior am in love with Tobias Eaton. And I know where I belong. I belong right here, in his arms. Our lips connected. His arms around my waist. Mine around his neck. Our bodies so close together that there is nothing in between us. Barely enough air for us to breath. I want to stay right here for the rest of my life. But of course with my luck that didn't happen. We were interrupted by a cough behind me. I turn to see Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Christina staring back at me wide eyed open mouthed. At first I am confused why they are staring at me like that. But then it hits me, I just kissed my former instructor and he kissed me back, and I am now standing with his arms wrapped around my waist still. Christina is the one to break the silence.

"What! When! Where! Why! How! Tris why didn't you tell me about this!" Christina screamed at me. She was completely red in the face. "I am your best friend and you didn't tell me." I did feel a little guilty for not telling her about me and Tobias but what was I supposed to tell her.

_"Hey you know our instructor Four. Yeah the one you think is scary and creepy. Well I know things about him that no one else does. Oh yeah and did I mention that we had like a make out scene IN the chasm and I am going out with him. And I love him. So what do you think about that Christina."_

Yeah no I was not going to tell Christina that. That was going to be so one weird conversation. I was going to explain this Christina and the rest of my friends. But of course once again I was interrupted. However this time it was by Peter screaming.

"That's how that little stiff got first. She is a little slut who is sleeping with Four. She only got first cause she got in his pants. Not all of us can get in his pants. And she shouldn't be rewarded for being able to. She doesn't have skill she just knows how to manipulate people." He abruptly turns to Eric. Who seems to be enjoying this little show. "You better fix this Eric. I wouldn't be surprised if her friends places are because of her little scam to. She's just a stiff, just a fucking stiff." He starts walking towards me. The Erudite in me told me to run so I wouldn't get hurt by him. The Abnegation in me was telling me to let him hit me because I deserved it. But I knew that was stupid. So I let the Dauntless in me take over. I was a little surprised by it, but I pushed Tobias's arms off of me and started walking towards Peter. Once we are both face to face he leans down and whispers something in my ear.

"I never new stiffs were such sluts." I didn't know what came over me a lifted my hand and slapped his cheek. If it was a normal situation I would have winced at the pain shooting up my arm from where I slapped him. But I was to filled with anger to feel anything.

"I am not a slut, so don't call me one." I simply stated with venom shooting out of my words. Then I slapped him again. I turned around and started walking back to where my friends were but then I thought better of it. What if they all agreed with Peter. I pushed threw the crowd of Dauntless that had formed. I didn't know where I was going and I truly didn't care. I should be happy I just got first in initiation. Next thing I know I am back at the bottom of the chasm where me and Tobias had our first kiss. I don't completely know why I reacted like I did. It just hurt me to think that anyone, even Peter, thought I would sleep with someone to get a better score.

"I thought I could find you here." A voice behind me says. I turn and see Tobias. "You know Peter is wrong, right?" He asks me sitting down next to me.

" About what?" I turn to face him. "The part about how I don't deserve first. Or the one where I am just a useless stiff. Because if you ask me I think he is right." Tobias looks at me like I am crazy. Then he scooped me up and put me on his lap. He takes his hand and puts it under my chin and tilts my head up so I am looking at him. I am immediately lost in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Listen Tris," He says getting my attention. "You completely deserve first. You are the most skilled person in there. Who am I kidding you are the most skilled person in all of Dauntless." I am about to interrupt him to tell him that he is better than me, but he just kept talking. "You and I also know that your score has nothing to do with the fact that we are dating. Also you are not a stiff or a slut. So you have nothing to worry about." And he kisses me. Its not a needy kiss it was a kiss of love he didn't push me and I knew he wouldn't push me any further. So I was the one to lick his lip he waited a second but he then obliged. In a matter of seconds it was a fight for dominance. Then we both pulled away, in need of air. "Tris can I ask you something?" I nodded. "I know we haven't been going out for long but do you want to move in with me?"

"Yes, yes, yes, I would love to move in with you. However I have to go explain a few things to Christina. But I will meet you after in you- our apartment." I kiss him on the cheek and run back up the chasm and head to the Pit searching for Christina. This is going to be a interesting conversation to have. Then I spot her in a store of course and start heading towards her preparing myself for a lecture.

* * *

**A/N Hey sorry its short but it is the first chapter and if it was a little lovey dovey for a FourTris fanfiction but I had to have their feelings be a little stronger and rush it a little so I would have more to write about. But for the rest of it I will try not to make it OOC. But please review what you think and give me suggestions.**


End file.
